Pokemon Eclipse
by ALienCookie
Summary: In Alola, nothing is as it seems. Join Lillie, as she is hurled into the world of conspiracies, betrayals and feelings deeper than friendship. Will she and her friends be able to stop the evil plots of many evil leaders? Or will Alola be consumed by chaos and anarchy?


The guard had no chance to even blink, before a massive scythe like arm hit him hard in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious and throwing him a few meters away, before he smashed into the wall. A creature responsible was a Gabite, that had a black scarf tied around its neck.

"Told you not to throw them around like ragdolls Jaws. They are people after all, you might seriously hurt them." Said a distorted voice form behind the dragon. Hearing it the creature stepped aside and nodded in approval, letting out a low growl. From the darkened doorway came a cloaked figure with wooden mask covering his face. He also had a hood pulled low onto his face, but few lose strands of his light platinum hair were hanging loosely from underneath it. On his shoulder, there was a small creature wrapped in yellow rags that mimicked a Pikachu. This one was a Mimikyu, the imposter pokemon.

The man looked around the room, and made a hand gestured to someone behind him. Instantly a shapeless mass of shadows spilled out from behind the door, entangling all the security cameras in the room, breaking them. After it was done, it fell down onto the floor, shrunk significantly, until it finally took a form of a small, dog like creature with black and red fur. It had a identical scarf to the one Gabite wore on its neck. Zorua barked after it dropped its illusion and with its typical grin plastered onto its face, it watched as another figure walked in. It was a Gardevoir, however, for some reason its skin was much whiter than it should be, its dress and hair a light blue color that seemed to reflect light and sparkle. Just like the two other pokemon, it had a black scarf tied around its neck, but unlike the others it also fashioned a small shiny necklace that sparkled in the light.

"Alright everyone is here, then let's begin. Shadow return." Said the trainer as he raised a black pokeball toward the Zorua. It closed its eyes before turning into pure energy and flying back towards its storage device. "Jaws you are on guard duty. Anyone comes near this room, knock em out." He said while turning towards the dragon. It nodded before slowly walking out of the room. "Gently this time!" Ordered the boy. He could hear the Gabite growling lowly when it heard him. He turned towards the Gardevoir.

"You and me take down the security and get any important information we can find, when we get everything you will teleport us out." The Pokemon nodded and calmly walked towards one of the computers, typing multiple commands into it. It's trainer quickly followed suit, and both of them indulged themselves in reading tons of data that appeared on the monitors. After what seemed like an hour, the boy whistled, clicking on a folder that appeared after breaking through a very persistent firewall.

"Now that is interesting. Think I just found out their darkest secret." He said under his nose before turning to his Gardevoir. "Come here and read it with me, you have much better memory then me, so if I forget something you will put the missing fragments back into place." The pokemon obeyed the command and walked towards its trainer, before kneeling down and trying to remember every single detail that was shown on the monitor. It was set of large text, designs and photos, some of them displaying strange, jellyfish like creatures that floated around a forest during the night. Others showcased the legendary pokemon Solgaleo and Lunala with arrows pointing to more pictures of the jellyfishes. "It says something about creatures they call 'Ultra Beasts' and how to open a portal to their dimension. It says here that they need the power of a legendary pokemon in order to break the barrier and open a stable rift. They have entire plans on how to draw out the power of the pokemon and everything." He said before scrolling down. Even more information on the ultra beasts, their power and some personal notes of President Lusamine herself. It contained a lot of rambling on and on about the newly discovered entities and how beautiful they were. How she was going to love them and protect them forever. Finally he got to a pictures of the director's children. What was very interesting was that a arrow was pointing from yet another photo of the ultra beast to the girl which was labeled as Lillie. The trainer scanned both pictures, until he realized that the girl's hair with a addition of her hat looked rather similar to the overall shape of the fellyfish.

"I suspected that Lusamine was crazy, but this? What she is planning could potentially destroy the world. We need to stop her!" He said before putting a USB in to the computer and copying everything he could. After the download was done, he activated virus created by his friend. It would destroy any tracks of them ever being here, and after it was done it would mine for any more important information and erase itself, leaving no trace of its existence.

"Come Grace, let's get out of here." Said the boy. However, he was stopped by his Gardevoir letting out some humming noises and pointing at the other computer. He walked towards it and saw a camera feed showing the exact same girl that he saw earlier in Lusamine's files, running from Aether workers.

"What the hell? I thought she was the daughter of the director." He watched the chase unfold, until she was surrounded by grunts from both sides. He let out a sharp whistle, signaling Jaws to come back. In matter of seconds the dragon returned and stood next to him. He nodded towards his gardevoir and closed his eyes as she grabbed his cloak and teleported.

* * *

The three grunts were taken aback by what happened. In one instance they were facing the terrified girl that was Lillie, lusamine's daughter and a danger that was to be neutralized. The next air was filled with a booming noise as three figures simingly appeared around the girl, shielding her from them. They could clearly make out the two pokemon that appeared, Gardevoir and Gabite. The third figure was a man wearing a dark cloak with a grinning wooden mask covering his face. On his shoulder was a Mimikyu, which stared daggers at all of them.

"That's not nice of you, chasing cute girls around like that. If you want to go on a date with her, simply ask her out." Said the man. His voice distorted by the mask, but to the grunts he sounded rather young. Not wasting a moment, all of them raised their pokeballs and let out their pokemon. The newcomer fallowed suit, releasing his Zorua.

"Alright then. It's a battle you want, it's a battle you will get!" He yelled out with enthusiasm as he grabbed onto his necklace. This caused his Gardevoir to be covered by a blindingly bright ball of light. After a few seconds it shattered, revealing the now mega evolved pokemon, levitating gracefully in the air.

"Jaws, Dragon Rage! Michu, Shadow Claw! Grace Psyshock! Shadow, Dark Pulse!" The trainer ordered, and watched as his companions followed his command, unleashing volleys of attacks towards their opponents. Some of the grunts stepped aside, making a opening he was waiting for. Without even a moment of hesitation, he grabbed the girl into his arms and began to run, his Mimikyu still slashing at his opponents from his shoulder from a distance, using its shadowy appendage. When he broke into a sprint, all his pokemon followed suit. Gabite began to run behind him, while Zorua jumped onto his back, providing covering fire with Shadow Balls and Dark Pulses. Meanwhile Mega Gardevoir was flying all over the place, levitating and firing multiple shiny projectiles at any hostiles stupid enough to approach her master. It took Lillie few second to realize what was happening and how the boy was holding her bridal style. It caused her face to become completely red, all to the amusement of her savior.

"Hi there. Lets properly introduce each other after we get out of here." He said to her mid dash. After few minutes of running they encountered another, much larger group of Aether Employees. Reacting quickly, he looked up towards Grace and yelled another command. "Grace, use Hypervoice!" Gardevoir reacted instantly, positioning herself in front of her master, spreading out her arms and letting out a ear piercing shriek. All pokemon and humans caught in the sound blast were thrown away like ragdolls.

"Watch out!" Lillie yelled just in time to warn the boy of the incoming projectile of bright pink energy. He jumped back and watched as the Moonblast attack obliterated the ground he was standing just seconds ago. He looked towards the source of the attack and saw someone who he wished not to meat. The great Aether President herself, Lusamine.

"Zorua, Illusion!" He ordered and continued dashing forward. While Gardevoir and Gabite followed him, the small wolf pokemon stayed back and stared daggers at the blonde haired woman. It let out a vicious roar before jumping into the air. The last thing the grunts saw was a flash of red in its eyes, before blackness and grey smoke exploded outwards from it. Black tentacles instantly erupted from the ground and ensnared all humans and pokemon with a sole exception of Lusamine herself. Her employees screamed in horror as the shadows seemingly began to devour them and throw them around like they were nothing. All pokemon cowered in fear and began to run in random direction, trying to avoid the unstoppable monstrosity that was attacking them. From Lusamine's perspective the whole event was nothing but laughable. Her workers were rolling on the ground, screaming in fear, some even crying for their mothers.

"What are you idiots doing? Get them!" She yelled with a demanding tone. There was reaction as all of them began to crawl from the Zorua in fear. Their screams filled the air and she barely noticed the cloak trainer escaping with her daughter.

"You are not getting away from me! Clefable use Dazzling Gleam in that direction!" She demanded, grabbing her pokemon by its ear and pointing at the Zorua. Even thought it was still effected by the illusion, it fired its attack in the general direction its trainer was pointing. Shadow had no time to react as the beam of pink energy impacted him and blasting him away. Having the type advantage and a power edge over the small wolf creature, Clefable scored a one hit KO, causing the illusion to disappear in a instant.

"Damn it! Shadow!" Yelled the boy as he watched one of his companions falling to the ground. Jaws reacted quicly, jumping into the air and grabbing the knocked out Zorua just before he hit the ground. The trainer pulled his pokeball as fast as he could and recalled the now defenseless creature, fearing it was hurt.

He looked back towards the battlefield. Lusamine was still standing there, unaffected. Her Clefable was still shaking, but the sheer determination it was radiating told him it was not going to fall easily. All the employees and their pokemon were still trashing on the ground in a unconscious state. They were dealt with permanently, but he knew that he had no chance with the president. Some grunts, sure he could defeat them with easy, but Lusamine? She was on a whole new level, a level he has not yet reached. He only had one option right now. HE only had one option left, and he dislike what it entailed.

"Hug me as closely as you can and do not let go under any circumstances." He said to the girl in his arms, without even looking at her. She gaped at him in shock, questioning look plastered onto her face. He looked at her and screamed. "Just do it!" Reluctantly she obeyed, and watched as the boy returned the tight hug.

"Grace! Ultra Teleport!" Not waiting a second Gardevoir closed her eyes and flied towards her master. Gabite got close as quickly as it could before hugging Grace. In response, she closed her eyes and let out a scream of determination and pain as all her companions turned to a bright pink color, blurred and teleported. With a loud bang echoing through the Aether paradise.

* * *

This is a small chapter that heralds the beging of my new story presenting an alternate events to that displayed in the new Pokemon Sun and Moon games, as well as pokemon in general. Major note – Lillie in this fic is a fusion between her anime and game representations. Also I highly dislike the fact that all characters are so terribly young, yet they sometimes act like adults. That is why most characters have changed ages. All will be displayed at the end of each chapter like so:

The Cloaked Trainer – 19 years old

Lillie – 16 years old

Lusamine – 40 years old

Also this universe is AU, so no rules from neither games nor anime apply. Pokemon can learn moves they were unable to in the games, abilities can be changed (like Zorua's) and there is no limit to how many moves a pokemon can know.

Here is a list of Currently know Pokemon of the Characters:

The Cloaked Trainer

Gardevoir (Grace) (Female)

-Shadow Ball

-Psychock

-Moonblast

-Ice Beam

-Energy Ball

-Hypervoice

-Teleport

-Psybeam

-Aura Sphere

-Ultra Teleport (Teleport on boosters. Basiclly a teleport that works on massive distances and can only by used after Mega Evolution. It also damages nearby pokemon and stuns them)

Gabite (Jaws) (Male)

-Dragon Rush

-Outrage

-Dragon Claw

-Aura Sphere

-Dragon Rage

-Sword Dance

-Earthquake

-Dig

-Flamethrower

-Shadow Claw

Zorua (Shadow) (Male)

-Dark Pulse

-Shadow Ball

-Illusion (Acts very similary to what Zoroark did in the animated movie)

-Bite

-Agility

-Growl

Mimikyu (Michu) (Male)

-Shadow Ball

-Shadow Claw

-Scary Look

-Dark Pulse

-Psyshock

-Dazzling Gleam

-Play Rough

-Slam

Lusamine

Clefable (Female)

-Moonblast

-Dazzling Gleam

-Clam Mind

-Softboiled

-Thunder Wave

-Cosmic Power

-Metronome

-Moonlight

Please review if you liked it.

Have a nice day/night,

Alien, out.


End file.
